battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Optics Facility/@comment-49.146.242.1-20140313103650/@comment-24453214-20140313153121
Here's a complete list of prerequisite missions. Level 41-50 missions#Sins for the Empire is not among them. * 'Splosions, Man! * A Terrible Boar - Part 1 * A Terrible Boar - Part 2 * A Terrible Boar - Part 3 * A Terrible Boar - Part 4 * A Terrible Boar - Part 5 * A Terrible Boar - Part 6 * A Terrible Boar - Part 7 * A Terrible Boar - Part 8 * A Terrible Boar - Part 9 * An Efficiency Problem * Barrack O'Rama * Boar-B-Cue * Build a Bakery * Build a Resource Depot * Buildings Team * Bust out the Big Gunners * Driving the Raiders Back * Fighting the First Hornet * Fill Her Up! * Frontier Justice * Green Acres * Hunkering Down * Live Fire Training * MEDIC! * Meet Raider Kids - Part 1 * Meet Raider Kids - Part 2 * Meet Raider Kids - Part 3 * Perkins Returns * Raider v Raider * Raiderlands * Rescue to the Recon * Round 3! Fight! * Scavengers * Self Defense * Stirring up the Hornet's Nest * The Agricultural Industrial Complex * The Empire Strikes Back * Time to Get Wood * To the Rescue! * Toolin' Around * Tools For Zoey * Training Day * Vegetable Oil - Part 1 * Warehouse? There, house. * We Can Do It! * A Concrete Plan * Attack Raider Defenses! * Attack Raider Supplies - Farm * Attacking a Garrison * Cottage Industry Artillery * Death From Afar - Part 1 * Death From Afar - Part 2 * Frontier Moonshine - Part 1 * Frontier Moonshine - Part 2 * Frontier Moonshine - Part 3 * Home-cooked Recon * Metal Tower Intellectual * Take Off the Training Wheels * The Antepenultimate Push * The Imperial Rangers * There Will Be Oil * Vegetable Oil - Part 2 * A Change in Plans * A Plan Comes Together * A Public Demonstration * An Army of One * Armor for All Seasons * Call of the Wild * Defensive Counter-Offensive * Floyd: Coal is Filthy * Gantas' Orchards * Insurmountable Odds * Kill it in the Cradle * Knock Knock. Who's There? MURDER! * Man of Steel * Planting the Bomb * Raiders at the Back Door * Rescue Recoil Ridge Redux * Run of the Mill * Some Light Looting * Some Men Left Behind * Strange Bedfellows - Part 1 * Strange Bedfellows - Part 2 * Sugar in the Gas Tank * Supply Side Economics * Surmountable Odds * Tank You Very Much * Tanks at the Front Door * The Moral Minority - Part 1 * The Moral Minority - Part 2 * The Sweatshop Boys * The War at Home * Things go Boom * Watchdogs * 150 Proof Disinfectant * A Job Well Done * An Empire in Need * An Empire in Need II * An Empire in Need III * An Empire in Need IV * Assault * Bandage Aids * Battle of the Bonfire * Boots on the Ground * Box Lunches * Call the Cavalry * Can't Shoot the Shooter * Homecoming * Invasion! * Keeping the Wheels On * Last Gleaming * Last Line of Defense * Life During Wartime * Limping Home * Moonlight Waltz * Not in My Back Yard * On the Run * On the Run II * On the Run III * Recalled to Recoil * Regroup and Retrain II * Regroup and Retrain * Riot Police * Sergeant Ramsey's First Stand * Sneak Attack * Steel Yourself Against the Onslaught * The Great Escapade * The Liberation of Sergeant Ramsey * The Machinist * The Root of the Problem * To the Aid of Our Brothers * To the Aid of Our Brothers II * To the Aid of Our Brothers III * To the Aid of Our Brothers IV * To the Aid of Our Brothers V * Tools of War * Tronk Tussle * Two Thousand And Seven for the Road * Warlord Gantas * Wellness Check * Ambushes * An Invitation... to DANGER * Bad Attention * Big Rebels in My Backyard * Burying Children * Chaos Rules * Clean Up Your Mess * Discovery Channel * First Contact * Focus Testing * Go to Trotbeck * Greeted as Liberators * Gun Envy * Gunning It * Hostage Situation * Howdy, Neighbor * Hunting Wolves * I Never Liked You Anyway * In Vino Veritas * Lasers Like it Hot * No Time to Mourn * On Tracks * Patriot Games * Picking Through Rubble * Putting a Stop to Things * Recoil Rampage * Reparations * Sarcasm is Fun! * Silver Wolf Run * Talkin' Science * Talkin' Turkey * The Gordian, Not * The War Comes Home * Tracking the Wolves * Training Day * Trotbeck Trample * When the Cat's Away... * You Made it Angry * You're Livin' in the Past * Hero of the Day